Building a Life
by Tazbb12
Summary: She never had a family growing up and it took her along time but piece by piece she is getting that family she always wanted. Eventual Tuckson
1. Chapter 1

At first I wasn't sure but I just cant help but loving the Tuckson pairing! This is my take on how they got together and start building a family. I'm going to include some storylines and timelines of the show but also show some moments that I wish we got to see plus my own ideas. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Olivia sat at the bar having just flagged down the bartender to get a glass of red. It had been a long year, but these past few weeks really took the cake…but all the pain and struggles were worth it as she was now officially a mommy. As she waited for her wine to arrive she thought back to just a couple days ago when she was sitting in front of the judge with her son in her lap. She was asked if she would treat Noah just like her biological son, there was never a doubt in her mind. She never thought she would be a mother, she figured it just wasn't in the cards. For a long time it scared her even thinking about being a mom, never having great parental units in her own life. She had heard about parents instantly falling in love with their child and she wasn't sure…but now she was. She fell in love with Noah even before she had started fostering him.

"Here you go miss," the bartender interrupted her thoughts placing a wine glass in front of her.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled politely.

Olivia said a little silent prayer for the amazing blessing of her son before taking a sip of the liquid gold. She let out a satisfied sigh the perfect way to end the week.

"Well, I am glad to see I don't have to tell you to man up this time."

She would know that voice anywhere. She placed her glass back on the bar before turning to her left a smirk already on her face.

"Don't say I never listened to you."

"I'll, mark this day on the calendar…Jim Beam neat," Tucker said to the bartender.

"So, you have a tracker on me or something…this isn't exactly a cop bar," Olivia asked taking another sip?

"Please I am IAB I know everything."

Olivia cocked and eyebrow wondering just how serious he was.

"Easy tiger I am kidding. Carisi gave you up," he offered before she really did think he was stalking her. "Apparently I haven't trained the new guy well enough yet he is giving me up to the enemy."

"Ouch," Tucker playfully grabbed at his heart. "And here I thought we were becoming friends."

"Well, at least I don't want to castrate you with a rusty knife any longer."

"See, progress."

There was a slight pause in banter as the bartender returned with Tuckers drink. He picked up the glass and raised it towards Olivia.

"So what are we toasting to," she asked also picking up her glass?

"To a fresh start, hoping this year is easier than the last," he started.

"I'll drink to that," Olivia said with a hopeful smile clinking her glass against his.

They each took a generous sip enjoying their soothing liquid of choice.

"Oh and to you," Tucker quickly added. "Congratulations on officially becoming a mother."

"Thank you Tucker," Olivia said genuinely.

She had to admit she was a little surprised Tucker dropped the tough IAB front to offer his acknowledgement of her change in status.

"How is it going? With Noah and everything?"

"Well, the days of having a quiet night are certainly over…but I love every minute of it. This past year has been so…just everything and now that I have officially adopted Noah it's like the tension has lifted," Olivia opened up almost forgetting who she was talking to. "I'm sorry I know you didn't call my office to hear about all this."

"Hey if I didn't want to hear it I wouldn't have asked," Ed said taking another sip from his glass.

"Don't get me wrong I love my job, but sometimes it can really suck. However, having Noah in my life it's like I have this whole new purpose. I want to be a better Lieutenant…I want to make this world just a little bit better for Noah to grow up in," Olivia smiled just thinking about her son. "Man that didn't sound as cheesy when it was in my head."

"No, it's honorable. I wish we had more people like you on the force."

"That would certainly keep you gainfully employed," she smirked.

"Touché," he countered getting the bartenders attention for another round.

"So what about you…any kids?"

"11."

"WHAT," Olivia almost shouted?

"I'm kidding," he laughed at her expression. "No, I don't have any kids. I was married once but that's about it."

"That sounds…complicated."

"Let's just say there is not enough bourbon in the world."

"Noted…so why did you call my office today?"

"Oh right, I thought I would give you a heads up there is a new IAB Captain."

"Wow, ok thanks for the heads up. So who am I going to have breathing down my neck now?"

"Me."

"You? Seriously?"

"It just became official," he said laying his new shield on the bar.

Olivia looked at him silently asking permission to pick up the gold shield. He nodded his head in approval.

"Captain Tucker huh," Olivia said contemplating that for a few minutes.

"At your service."

"Ha yeah I'd like to decline that service," she joked. "But thanks for the for the heads up and congratulations."

"Thanks…can't say I planned this but with the abrupt retirement of Captain Adams it all just kind of happened."

"We might have butt heads sometimes….ok a lot," Olivia added seeing the incredulous look from Tucker, "but your good at what you do."

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard you right. Can you say that again maybe a little louder and in my good ear," he asked leaning towards her cupping his hand behind his ear.

Olivia playful shoved his shoulder.

"Nope sorry old man. I will only say that once and if anyone asked I will deny it."

"Yeah, I figured."

Olivia finished off her glass of wine and started to grab her purse to pay for the drinks.

"Oh no this one is on me," Tucker said quickly pulling out his wallet and laying a couple bills on the bar.

"Oh come on Lieu…I mean Captain you're the one that just got the promotion."

"Well, then looks like next time is on you."

"Next time?"

"Yeah, next time," Tucker smiled. "Have a good evening Lieutenant."

Tucker quickly made his exit. Olivia did not expect the evening to take this sort of turn. It was no secret the adversarial relationship they had in the past, but she didn't see that man sitting at the bar tonight. They had come from combative to professional at work, but that was not what tonight was. This was the first time she could remember Tucker acting like…a person. She didn't give it much thought as she walked into the New York air as she old had one focus now; getting home to her son.


	2. Chapter 2

I know things didn't happen exactly in this order in the show but it just works better for my story :) I hope you all enjoy please review and let me know what you want to see and I can try and work some things in!

* * *

It had been a couple months since Olivia officially adopted Noah and they seemed to find their groove. The weight of not having to worry about home inspections, family court and any other surprises really put Olivia at ease…at least when it came to her family.

Work was…well work. Captain Tucker had popped into her office to not so subtly tell her to take the Lieutenants exam before someone else was plucked from the line of brass kissers that had no idea what special victims really were. As much as Olivia had no desire to take the exam she had even loss desire to have someone clueless mess up her squad.

And then there was Tucker himself; she had no idea what the hell she was doing with him. She used to hate this man with a passion and now…they met up weekly for a drink. It was really nothing, she met up with a lot of people on a semi regular basis but this was different. He was different.

"Oh my sweet boy," Olivia cooed at her son as she picked him up off the changing table. "You're getting too big too fast," she kissed his cheeks enjoying these cuddling moment.

"Toy," Noah pointed to his corner of toys.

"No, baby it is bedtime. How about we read a story," Olivia said grabbing a books and going to the rocking chair.

"Bub bub," Noah requesting reaching for his blankie.

"Of course my sweet boy how could I forget Bub Bub," Olivia said grabbing the blue blanket that she had gotten him his first week in her home.

Olivia sat down in the rocking chair shifting her son so he could get comfortable. He snuggled into his mom while pulling his blanket close. She opened the books and started to read to him showing him the pictures and explaining what they were after she read the text. As she saw her son drift off to sleep she closed the book and just sung to him softly.

"Ok my sweet boy mommy loves you so much," Olivia said kissing her sleeping sons head as she laid him down in his bed. "Have sweet dream."

Olivia lingered in the door just watching her son sleeping. With all the craziness in her life it was these moments that she really hung on to.

"All right so god willing I will be back by 11…if I am not send in the search party," Olivia relayed to Lucy.

"Oh these things can't be that bad can they?"

"A bunch of suits and politics ohh yeah it can be worse."

"Try and enjoy yourself Olivia you look beautiful."

"Thanks Lucy."

With all the alcohol in the room it was a wonder how she had only had two glasses the whole night. Actually it was not that big of a wonder, Chief Dodds was parading her around like a prized trophy. She had tried multiple times to escape but there was always one more person she had to meet. She swore the only moment she got alone was when she excused herself to the bathroom.

" _Think I can cash in on that raincheck."_

Olivia sent the text hoping, praying her invitation would be accepted. She chuckled to herself almost unable to believe her preferred choice of companion for the evening.

" _Just let me know when and where,_ " came the swift reply.

" _The Beacon 10pm."_

Olivia slid her phone back into her clutch and braced herself for the final rounds of political musical chairs. This night alone was reason number one why she didn't want to be a Lieutenant, but these were the cards she was dealt. She hated doing it but she used her son as an excuse and departed for the bar.

"Wow."

"Please don't start with me tonight."

"No, I mean wow you look amazing," Tucker said pulling out the chair for her.

"Thanks I feel awful."

"Maybe we can change that," he said flagging down the bartender.

"I am not sure there is enough wine in all the land."

"Geeze what happened? Bad date?"

Olivia just shot him a glance.

"Let's just say I got a glimpse of my future."

"What does that mean exactly?"

Olivia took a giant gulp of wine.

"I made Lieutenant."

"What? Olivia that is amazing congratulations….although I get the feeling that is not completely a good thing."

"Damn you Ed Tucker," she muttered setting her glass down a little rougher than she intended.

"Well, that escalated quickly."

"I'm sorry it's not your fault…but you came into my office one day and said take the exam and now here I am. I know…I know," she said cutting him off before he could start, "if it wasn't me it would be some clueless tool bag that would kill the squad but damn do I hate those political BS dinners."

"Oh that's where you were coming from. How bad was it?"

"Dodds got to show off his shiny new toy all night what is there to complain about? Wait a minute where the hell were you?"

"Oh can't you tell…cough cough….I am sick," he smirked taking a sip of his drink.

"You bastard," she playfully shot back.

"You would know best. So what else has you in a twist? It can't just be being Dodds arm candy for the night."

"So I take it you haven't rolled through One PP recently."

"Oh boy nothing ever good starts with One PP."

"Yeah it started with a girl in a cage, paused at being called emotional and having maternal anger and ends with Michael Dodds as my new Sargent."

"Hey bartender," Tucker said getting his attention. "I'll take the bottle and another glass please."

Tucker waited a minute for the bartender to get the bottle and glass before turning his attention to Olivia.

"Ok Liv tell me about all the in-between."

Olivia eyed him suspiciously for a moment. They might have started meeting for drinks but he was still IAB.

"Who am I talking to right now," she asked?

"What do you mean?"

"Am I talking to Captain Tucker from IAB or am I talking to Ed…my friend."

Tucker was a little surprised, but in a good way. This was the first time she was making a distinction between the two.

"When you call me Ed, you will know you are talking to your friend," he said placing his hand over hers and giving it a little squeeze.

"Ok, Ed where do I even start."

Olivia recounted her day dealing with CSS and child abuse, the cover up going straight to the top. She knew being a mother now changed her perspective a little but having Barba call her emotional and having maternal rage hurt. An agency that was supposed to protect kids was grossly negligent leading to the death of a little girl…she didn't need to be a mom to be enraged by that. After ignoring One PP she figured that was the end of her promotion until Dodds used it as a backdoor to dump his spy son in her squad. To top everything off Chief Dodds visit outed her pregnant detective.

The whole story just came tumbling out and never once did Olivia question if Ed was going to use this against her. He sat there and listened and asked questions trying to help her process the last couple days. Whatever it was that was developing, Olivia was thankful she had someone to talk to, someone that really understood.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and support of this story. We are now in full throttle Tuckson I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

It was supposed to be a quiet day. It was supposed to be filled with meetings and paper work. It was supposed to be a day that was painfully boring. It was supposed to be.

Tucker checked his watch having just left one meeting and not needing to be in another for a couple hours. He sat at his desk returning some emails and seeing if anything urgent needed his attention. There was a stack of files starring back at him, taunting him. He sighed and pulled the first one off the pile. His cell phone starting ringing with an unknown number.

"Anything to avoid paperwork," he mumbled. "This is Tucker."

There was a delay and Ed almost asked if anyone was there.

"Captain Tucker."

Tucker was a little confused by the formal greeting but decided to play along.

"Lieutenant Benson hi how are you doing," he asked getting a weird feeling even though she had simply said his name.

"Well, Ed," she stressed his name again. "I'm in a bit of a situation here."

That got his full attention.

"What's going on?"

"Well, if you check with Fin you can get the full details…."

Her voice faded away and he heard a muffled male voice in the background.

"Ed, I am sitting here with a couple of people that need some help."

"Ok, what can I help you with," Tucker asked while exiting his office and trying to get a report from what was really going on?

"I need you to get in touch with some people and make a couple things happen pretty quickly."

As Olivia was speaking a report was put into his hands by his number two. Olivia was being held hostage downtown with three other civilians. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest in the moment he almost didn't hear Olivia speaking. He had to lock in and focus…for Olivia, for him.

"I think it would be best if you come down here so we can continue to talk and give Joe a little more time to think about everything he needs."

"Yeah, absolutely I can do that. I am on my way. Can Joe hear me?"

"Yes, you're on speaker."

"Ok hey Joe I am Captain Tucker. I am on my way to you and we can figure out a way to get you out of there ok."

"Captain? Good you must have some pull and clearly I have something you want," he said looking at Olivia.

"Joe I want everyone to come out of that house alive. I need you to promise me to keep things relaxed until I get there. I will get you what you need and we can all go home safely."

"That's all up to you Captain…you have 20 minutes."

It only took him 10 to blast to the scene from there it was a chaotic back and forth until the door to the garden level entry opened. Everything seemed to stop. At least 20 guns were pointed in her direction but only 1 was trained on her head. They shuffled slowly out of the lower level of the townhouse, everything else was moving in slow motion. The release of the kids and Olivia's elbow to Joe's face…the single shot that rang out was like a starters pistol to his heart and he ran for the Lieutenant.

"Olivia," he yelled out as he reached for her.

She grabbed his arm, her grip was like a vice holding on for a lifeline. He could feel her shaking as she tried to hold it together.

"Where is Noah?"

"We'll bring him," Carisi relayed.

"But where is he," she demanded to know?

"He is with Lucy right now; we will find him for you ok?"

"You just take care of yourself right now."

"Tucker," she whispered out amongst the chaos. "Thank you."

"What for? You did great in there Lieutenant," he smiled letting her know everything was ok.

* * *

Ed desperately wanted to ride in the bus with her to the hospital but as chief negotiator he had to stay at the scene and give a statements. He promised he would be in touch later. After being checked out at the hospital and giving her statement she just wanted to go home. Carisi offered to go with her but she declined just wanting a night with her son.

"Olivia," Lucy said standing up from the couch seeing the massive bruise on the side of her face.

"Noah?"

"Right here," she bent over picking Noah up from the floor and handing him to his mom.

"Oh my love it is so good to see you," she said giving him a big hug and a few kisses as the tears released from her eyes.

When Olivia loosened her grip and Noah could see his mom, he patted the discoloration on her face.

"Booboo," Noah said softly.

"Yeah my sweet boy mommy has a booboo, but you're making it all better," she said peppering his face with more kisses eliciting a giggle from her son.

Lucy didn't leave until she was sure Olivia was going to be ok for the night. She promised she would be fine and gave her the number of her temporary cell until hers was released from evidence. Once the apartment was quiet again Olivia walked into her son's room and to the rocking chair she grabbed whatever book was closest to her and started reading. She just wanted to be with her son.

It could have been 5 minutes later or an hour, Olivia had no idea how long she had been reading when there was a knock at the door. She almost thought about ignoring the door but knew the person knocking wouldn't be going away. She looked through the peek hole and smiled thankful it was the only other person she would want to see tonight.

"How did you get up here," she asked with a smirked?

Tucker flashed his badge.

"And here I thought it would have been those blue eyes."

"Can I come in," he asked?

Olivia stepped back and Tucker walked into the apartment.

"Noah can you say hi to Mr. Tucker," Oliva asked her son softly knowing he was a little shy around new people. "He is a friend of mommy's."

"Tuck," came a soft reply.

Tucker couldn't help but smile at the young boy. This was his first real time meeting her son and he had to admit he was more adorable in person than the pictures.

"Hi big man. You having a good night hanging out with mommy?

Noah nodded his head as the three of them settled on the couch.

"I haven't been able to put him down since I have been home. He must know I've had a long day because he has been such a good boy tonight allowing me to hold him."

"Ahh he just wants to make sure his mommy is ok…always looking out for others… wonder where he gets that from," Tucker smiled.

When they sat down on the couch something caught Noah's eye and he wiggled out of his mom's lap. He stayed close but went to investigate the shiny object he saw flash. The two adults eyed each other but remained silent as they let Noah explore. It took Tucker a moment but he realized what it was Noah wanted and removed the badge from his waist and handed it to the curious boy. Noah smiled taking the badge and examining it.

"Mama," he said showing her the object.

"That's a police badge see it says Captain," Olivia pointed out.

"Capin," Noah repeated.

"Where is yours," Tucker asked softly not wanting to distract the boy?

"Desk," she said nodding towards the hallway.

Tucker got up and retrieved the badge slipping it to Olivia.

"Noah this is mommy's police badge," Olivia said handing over her badge.

Noah took the second gold shield and his grin doubled in size very proud he now had two. Olivia's heart swelled with joy seeing her son so happy in that moment. It was a sight she wasn't sure she would get to see again.

"Capin," Noah asked him mom.

"She will be bud," Tucker cut off his mom knowing Lieutenant was not in the two year olds vocabulary yet.

Olivia cocked and eyebrow; it wasn't bad enough he put her in the lieutenant position, now he wanted her to be captain. He just shrugged and gave his signature smirk. They two talked and entertained Noah until it was the little boy's bedtime. He was a little reluctant to surrender the badges but halfway through a story he was out cold and Liv was able to take them from his grasp.

Olivia walked back to the living room and saw Tucker with two glasses of wine.

"I'll trade you," she said holding up his badge.

They made the trade and Olivia took her first sip of wine all night.

"It's no bourbon but it will do. So, how are you really doing?"

"I've had better days but I guess it could have been worse. Thanks for stopping by tonight. I don't have my cell phone it's in evidence."

"So when you see 10 missed calls me from I get a pass and you're not going to think I am some stalker," he asked with a smile?

"I'll give you a pass this time. God Ed," she said not really sure where to go from here as the weight of the day hit her.

"Hey, no come here," he said pulling her into a hug. "I am glad you were able to called me."

"I just, I can't believe I came so close to never seeing Noah again."

"I was not going to let that happen."

"He umm…he asked me if there was anyone at the NYPD that cared if I lived or died."

Ed just hugged her tighter unable to imagine the fear she must have felt.

"I care Olivia. I know we have a colorful past but these last few months meeting for drinks and dinner….I care," he repeated not so good with the words.

They remained on the couch cuddled up drinking wine and just talking. Ed was there to listen to whatever Olivia had to say. Some were just random thoughts, other were specific details from being inside that house. He wanted to be there and offer any support he could.

"You want a refill," he asked.

"No, I'm ok."

Ed just nodded. He figured she wanted to end the night and he didn't want to overstay his welcome.

"I guess I should get going," he said getting up not really meaning his words.

Olivia followed his actions.

"Ed," she said as they stood in the living room.

He turned to her and waited for her to continue. She did so by slowly leaning into him and brushing her lips against his. She pulled back after a moment judging his reaction. After almost two months of drinks, dinner and texts it was their first kiss. Ed smiled and secured his arms around her making sure she was protected. They both smiled as their lips met again, this time with a little more passion and exploration.

"Ed, stay," she whispered breaking from the kiss.

"Olivia," he questioned not wanting her to regret anything.

"Nothing has to happen; I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"You're not alone," he said pulling her into a tight embrace.

They remained in the living room for a few moments before Olivia double checked the locks on the door and they retreated to her bedroom. Olivia remained in her t-shirt and shorts while Ed striped down to his boxers and undershirt. He was tense for a moment but settled quickly when Olivia snuggled up to his side. She used his chest as her pillow and he wrapped her up in his arms knowing she needed the comfort tonight. He remained awake long after Olivia fell asleep. He had wished she never had to experience this day but he couldn't be happier with how everything turned out. He softly kissed the top of her head before drifting off to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

When he walked into a building he felt like he had a flashing neon sign on him. All it took was for one person to notice him in the lobby and by the time he got upstairs the whole floor new of his presence. He wasn't going to lie he did like that just a little bit but sometimes he wished he could slip in the back door.

Instead of stopping to greet the familiar SVU detectives he continued right by them into the Lieutenant's office. He was slightly disappointed that the office was empty.

"Your Lieutenant in," Tucker asked the detectives?

"Yeah, she is trying out her new invisibility suit," Fin smirked tossing his pen on the desk.

"Funny detective, we will see how much you are laughing later," he spit out hoping to instill a little fear in the veteran. "I'll be back later. Tell your Lieutenant she better be in."

Fin, Carisi and Rollins watched the IAB Captain leave the squad room just as quickly as he arrived.

"Damn Fin what did you do now," Rollins asked not seeing Tucker that pissed in a while?

"With Tucker…probably woke up and took a breath. That man needs to get himself laid and relax," Fin said picking up the phone. "Yeah Liv you're going to want to get back here sometime soon. Captain Tight Ass was here earlier and said he would be back."

"Captain Tight Ass," Olivia questioned as she balanced her son on one hip and her phone in the other?

"Tucker…is there something I should know about?"

"Not that I am aware of why?"

"He let me know in not so many words I might have a visit up my ass in the near future."

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle.

"That sounds like a personal problem Fin," she smiled. "But really I have no idea what crawled up Tucker's ….butt," she kept it PG13 knowing she already dropped one bad word in front of her son.

"Guess it is something to look forward," Fin summarized.

"I'll be in, in an hour."

Olivia tossed her phone on the counter.

"It is always something huh little man," she tickled her son's tummy eliciting a giggle from him. "I have one little boy at home and three big kids at work."

"Tuck," Noah questioned looking around?

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. Her son was obviously looking for his new friend but in context of her one sided conversation Tucker was going to be the cause of her headache.

"Yeah, sweet boy I will be seeing him later although I don't think it is going to be a fun visit," she mumbled more to herself.

* * *

Olivia finished making lunch for her son putting her SVU duties out of her mind for the next hour. She might have to deal with a crap storm coming but she would deal with that after her time with her son. Her detectives were very capable of handling themselves and her son needed her more.

It was just after 1pm when Olivia strolled back into the squad room. All her detectives were seemingly hard at work and according to them Tucker had not been seen since his earlier march through the precinct. Olivia was almost tempted to text Tucker and see what he wanted but figured if he wanted something from her he was going to have to walk down there and get it.

"Lieutenant Benson," Tucker barked out a few steps before he reached her office. "A word," he demanded slamming the door and pulling the blinds on the door before turning back to the SVU commander.

* * *

Fin looked over at Rollins and stood up to follow the clearly irate IAB Captain.

"Whoa Fin hold up man," Rollins said jumping in front of him.

"He is out of control going in there like that."

"Liv can handle herself. You know Tucker is going to coming out of there with his tail between his legs after walking in there like that. Liv with handle it."

Fin looked from the Lieutenant's office to Rollins and nodded his head. She was right, Liv would handle this little punk.

* * *

"What can I do for you Tucker," Olivia said taking off her glasses and leaning back in her chair?

Tucker walked over to her desk standing up against the edge staring down at her. Their eyes broke contact when his gaze dropped to her relatively new name plate.

Lt. Olivia Benson.

It was then he realized this was the first time he was in her office since she had been prompted.

"It seems we have a very serious issue on our hands."

"So I have been told."

"I am glad my message was relayed."

"With some more colorful details than what you left I'm sure."

"Glad to see I haven't lost my touch."

"I would be disappointed if you had. So which detective is your issue with this time?"

"The young one."

"Carisi," Olivia asked a little shocked?

"No."

"Well, Rollins is older and Fin is no spring chicken."

"Something came into my possession and I am fairly sure it was not intended for me. Now I am willing to return it and overlook this situation."

"Why do I get the feeling there is a colossal favor attached to this? What do you want?"

"Nothing right now, but I will collect later."

"What exactly do you have?"

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Tucker reached into his pocket and pulled out two hot wheels' cars. He smirked and placed them on her desk giving each a little nudge in her direction. Olivia almost let the two cars fall into her lap before picking them up.

"You big jerk," she said walking around the desk and punching his shoulder. "I really thought one of my detectives was in trouble here."

"Well, Baby Benson would have been a hell raiser if he didn't have his two favorites cars," he said playfully rubbing his shoulder as if she had actually wounded him.

"This is true," she admitted knowing her son was always holding them. "How did they end up in your possession? Are you stealing from my son Captain? I might have to report you."

"Easy there mama bear. He was holding them when he fell asleep last night and I guess they dropped into my bag. Imagine my surprise when they fell out onto my desk this morning."

"Oh you mean right before you barged into my squad room and threatened my detective. I only wished they had fallen on your desk when you were reaming out one of your minions," she laughed at the thought of big bad Tucker having to explain the toy cars.

"I had to put on a little show here," Ed smirked. "And really it was for my pure entertainment."

"It's a wonder why most of NYPD hates you."

"Eh let them hate…there is only one person I care about liking me."

Olivia glanced around her office and noticed all the blinds were pulled. She leaned up and ran her hands briefly through the short silver hair.

"The jury is still out," she whispered, "but you're building a convincing case," she smiled before kissing him.

"I'm still gathering evidence there will be no reasonable doubt when I am done."

"Looking forward to reviewing everything."

"So how has your day been," he asked as they sat down on the couch in her office?

"Now that I know I won't have IAB up my ass I'm doing much better. Poor Lucy though when Noah realizes these aren't in his toy box. He was restless all morning and I wasn't sure why, now I know," she said holding up the cars.

"You want me to drop them off at your place?"

"No, its fine. I will text Lucy the cars are here and if he gets really cranky she can bring him down here to get them…gives me an extra reason to see my son," she smiled.

"So should we start throwing around some objects and yelling at each other to give the boys a show," he smirked.

"I think you put on enough of a show on the way in…but I have to put on a show on your way out."

"Give me your best shot Lieutenant I can handle it."

Olivia smirked knowing this was going to be fun.

"Before you go," she said getting up off the couch, "thank you again for bringing these by and coming by last night," she kissed him softly.

"You're welcome. Call me later," he asked?

"Yeah."

Olivia ripped the door open allowing it to bang into the back wall getting everyone's attention.

"Next time you come into my precinct, into MY OFFICE you better have more than this bullshit," Olivia almost yelled as Tucker exited the office. "I think your losing your touch in your old age Tucker. Now get the hell out of here and try doing your job and let us do ours."

"This is not the last time I will be in here."

"Next time Tucker….you call."

Olivia didn't give him a chance respond before turning back into her office and slamming the door shut again. Tuck just grumbled as he made his way to the elevators. Fin looked over the squad room as people slowly started to get back to work.

"Fin," Rollins warned as he got up from his desk.

"I got this."

Fin walked over to the lieutenant's office and knocked slightly on the door before going in.

"Everything ok in here," the senior detective asked?

"It's all good, thanks for checking in."

"Thanks for always having my back…so do I have to go downtown?"

"No, Tucker was just being an ass earlier. His visit had nothing to do with you."

"That man has too much free time on his hands and I swear gets great pleasure in making our lives hell."

"I definitely agree with that. Don't worry I let him know to back off my squad and stop coming around with his bull."

"Yeah, I think we all heard that," Fin smirked.

"Don't worry I'll handle Tucker."

Fin smiled again before leaving the office. Olivia knew at some point her squad would have to know about her change of status with the IAB Captain but right now she was enjoying it just being them; besides they hadn't really even discussed what was going on. They were still getting to know each other as Olivia and Ed and not Lieutenant Benson and Captain Tucker. She had a little while yet but she knew if things continued on the way they were an official change in status was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so this follows around the events of collateral damages. Let me know what you guys think?

* * *

"Yes Commissioner. I understand I have my unit on it, the NYPD is there, CSU is on route as well as the cyber division. I am heading down to the scene now. Yes sir I understand…yes I got it….absolutely sir…..I understand as low key as possible," Olivia wanted to throw her phone against the wall to get the Commissioner to shut up and let her do her job. "Commission I can stay here and talk to you or you can let me do my job and figure out what exactly is going on. Yes sir hourly updates…..every 30 minutes got it," Olivia sighed hanging up her phone which had been getting beeps and buzzes none stop for the last 20 minutes.

"Olivia please tell me this isn't happening," Barba said pacing her office.

Olivia through her hands up in the air still in shock herself.

"I don't know what to say. I have a few more calls I have to make and then I am heading down there. I am going to need an updated warrant."

"I'm on it I will send it to the scene."

"Thanks…just be on standby."

"I don't think anyone is getting sleep tonight…..yes Judge Haskins," Barba said already on the phone on his way out of the lieutenants office.

Olivia walked over and shut her door. It was times like this she wished she had a bottle in her desk like her old Captain did. She grabbed her phone hitting a favorites number and waiting for the recipient to pick up.

"Olivia," came the gruffer than usual voice. "Are you ok…oh god is Noah ok," Ed quickly asked the panic rising in his voice seeing it was well past one in the morning?

In a moment of chaos and crisis Olivia was given a moment of comfort. His first thought after being woken up in the middle of the night was the safety of herself and her son. Right now she would take any comfort she could get.

"We are fine I promise," she relayed with a smoothing tone. "It's work related…Ed we are about to have a very bad night."

"How bad?"

"Well, I just had to wake up the Commisioner….

Olivia went on to briefly explain the situation and what she knew. He told her he would meet her at the scene and they would get through this…with lots of coffee.

It was well past 4am when CCS and CSU left the scene and Liv sent her team home for a couple hours to sleep. Olivia had been on the phone all night with the Commissioner and at this point her head just wanted to explode.

"I have to get back to the precinct and get Barba updated, talk to CCS and CSU and god the FBI," Olivia said rubbing her head as she felt a migraine coming on.

"Liv, let me take you to the diner and we can get something to eat," Ed said softly as they watched evidence box after evidence box get loaded into vans.

"I really don't have time."

"You have to make time…I know you haven't slept in the last 24 hours and I am guessing you missed dinner and you will miss breakfast and lunch unless I take you right now. Please Liv let me get you something to eat."

She knew Tucker was right. Her night from hell was going to turn into a day from hell and if she was going to get through this she was going to need some energy.

"Yeah, that sounds good," she said with a small smile.

"The square?"

"Yeah I will follow you there."

"I'll be watching you, don't try and sneak off," he smirked.

"And pass up on my last chance at good coffee no way I will be there."

A short while later Olivia and Ed were huddled together in a corner booth off the beaten path of the rest of the diner.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Liv said after the waitress brought over their coffee and took their orders. "I needed this…this moment of peace during this hell."

Ed wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him kissing her temple.

"I don't even know what to say," Ed said truly at a loss for words. "Where is Noah?"

"He is with Lucy. I didn't know what time I was going to get done with the busts and I didn't want to disturb Noah so he stayed with her last night."

"He does ok with that?"

"Last night was the first time away from home but Lucy said he went down pretty well."

Olivia picked up her phone and brought up her photos which were obviously mostly of her son.

"She had this little tent that attaches to the bed and she said he loved it," she showed the picture to Ed who couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe when it gets warmer out we can take him camping," Ed suggested running his finger over the photo. "You know teach him a little about nature and real camping in a tent.

"Like sleeping on the ground…voluntarily? Who does that," Liv playfully laughed.

"I promise you will like my camping."

"Try anything one I guess…I think Noah would love it so I will suck it up for a weekend….but only when it is warmer."

"Deal."

"I have to call Lucy in a couple hours and make sure she can watch Noah the rest of the day…god I feel like I am dumping my kid on her," she sighed taking another gulp of coffee.

"This is an extenuating circumstance Liv…no one saw this coming. Besides I bet she gets a great Christmas bonus," he smirked.

"I am going to be sending her on an all-expenses paid trip soon," she shot back.

"Well, when you vacation she can vacation."

"Vacation…I am not sure that word is in my vocabulary."

"Maybe it should be….maybe it is something we can look into," he suggested trying to gauge her reaction.

"We huh?"

"Yeah, we," he stood firm.

"Sounds like a good plan."

Ed smiled as their food arrived. He loved how even though they were in the midst of a work crisis they could sit and have a few minutes to themselves where work didn't invade. Once they were done eating Olivia order a large coffee to go taking it back to the office with her. Ed had just enough time to go home and change into a suit before he headed down to SVU to deal with the Abraham fallout.

The initial meeting with Abraham and his lawyer was less than productive. Tucker and Barba pretty much spelled it out how bad this truly was for Abraham but he just wasn't getting it. Olivia was doing interviews with the wife and kids and it was heartbreaking. CCS came back with irrefutable evidence and her team had wrapped up the loose ends. There was no wiggling out of this no matter how much juice the Deputy Commissioner thought he had.

"Excuse me I am looking for an Ed Tucker," a teenage boy carrying 3 large bags said walking into the squad room.

"Umm he is probably in the Lieutenants office but now is really not a good time. How did you know he would be here," Carisi asked?

"He called," the kid said a little confused why he was being questioned.

"Ok, well umm try in there."

The SVU detectives watched the kid walk into the office only to return a few minutes later without the bags but a large smile on his face. The detectives looked at each other slightly confused really having no idea what was going on…they were blaming lack of sleep and food for the inability to solve this puzzle. Tucker appeared a moment later with said bags and Olivia not far behind.

"You guys did some really good work today and well last night was something I never thought any of us would be involved in but you all handled it by the book," Tucker said to the small team. "You got a good group here Lieutenant."

"Yeah, I think I will keep them around for a while," she smiled at her trusted detectives.

"I know it has been a long 24 hours and it's still going so I bought everyone some coffees, bagels and sandwiches," Tucker said putting the bags on the desk. "Enjoy…good work," he said again before heading back into the Lieutenant's office.

Fin, Rollins and Carisi stood frozen for a moment not sure what had just happened.

"Umm you all saw that right…that wasn't some sleepless delusion I was having," Rollins questioned.

Carisi walked over to the bag and poked it.

"Seems real," he smiled pulling out the carefully balances coffee cups, wrapped sandwiches and bagels.

Fin looked around still dumbfounded.

"Problem Fin," Olivia asked with a chuckle over her squad's reaction to the IAB's goodwill gesture?

"Are we on hidden camera? Is the coffee poisoned or something?"

"Just take it at face value and chalk it up to the rest of the insanity we have been experiencing. Maybe he is a nice guy after all."

Fin just grumbled and grabbed a coffee before heading back to his desk. Liv smiled as she too grabbed a coffee and walked back into the office giving Ed's shoulder a little squeezing letting him know he did a good thing.

It was over 36 hours from first call to arraignment but finally everyone was done for the day and could go home and get some sleep. Olivia invited Ed back to her place and he happily accepted.

"I have never been so happy to be home," Liv said tossing her keys on the table.

"If I didn't get away from those neon lights I swear I would have gouged my own eyes out," Ed said thankful for the natural lighting of the apartment. "When is Noah getting home?"

"Umm soon Lucy said she would bring him over before his nap."

"Good, I know you want to see him."

"So much and I hope he takes a good nap because mommy needs a nap too. God I don't know how I am still standing right now?"

"Might have something to do with the 8 cups of coffee you had today," he laughed?

"Yeah, I might be regretting that I actually feel a bit wired."

"Hey come here," he said pulling her into his arms.

She settled into his arms and let out a happy sigh feeling the safety and comfort take over her. He gently brushed his thumb across her cheek before leaning down and kissing her.

"Why don't you go change and relax and I will make you some tea."

"You're going to join me right?"

"I will be back as soon as the tea is done."

Olivia smiled and kissed him again before heading back to her room. Ed walked into the kitchen to make her some tea hoping it would bring her down from her caffeine induce fuel. It only took a few minutes but by the time he got change to the bedroom Olivia was changed, in bed and asleep. Ed smiled and took a moment to commit this imagine to memory. He put the tea on the table beside her before walking over to the other side of the bed, stripping down to his boxers and t-shirt joining her. She shifted slightly to snuggle into Ed's sighed but didn't wake. Wishing he could enjoy this moment more Ed drifted off to sleep a short while later.

Never a heavy sleeper Ed woke up when he heard the front door close. It was only a few moments later when Noah toddled into the room.

"Mama," his voice was soft clearly exhausted himself.

"Hey bud come here," Ed sat up hoping not to wake Olivia.

"Tuck," he smiled going to the far side of the bed trying to climb up.

Ed helped him up as Lucy appeared in the door.

"You guys ok," she asked softly seeing her sleeping boss?

"We are good thanks Lucy."

She smiled before making her way out of the apartment.

"Mama sleep?"

"Yeah mommy is very tired."

"Tuck tired too?"

"I am pretty tired too…how about you is Noah tired?"

"Noah tired," he repeated.

"You want to lay down with me and mommy?"

"I nap in big bed," Noah asked delighted.

"Yeah let's all nap in the big bed."

Ed carefully got Noah settled in the bed in between Olivia and himself. He rubbed the boys back softly until he could tell he had fallen asleep. Now this was the image he wanted to commit to memory for the rest of his life….there was no better sight then having Olivia and Noah sleeping next to him. He snuggled next to Noah and Olivia wrapping his arms around them as best he could. Olivia was barely conscious but she gave Ed's arm a little squeeze and a soft smile graced her lips before slipping back into dream land. It was the perfect ending to a nightmare day.


	6. Chapter 6

This takes place around Manhattan Transfer. I hope you all enjoy let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see!

* * *

"Lieutenant a minute please," Tucker called out as Olivia was retreating from his office.

Olivia turned to her Sargent and asked for a minute, Dodds departed the room without question.

"Something you need Captain," she asked walking back towards his desk?

Tucker walked around his desk to meet her there.

"No, just wanted to say hi," he said taking her hand and prompting her closer.

She couldn't help but smile as he seamlessly transitioned from Captain Tucker to Ed. He didn't have to, but he made time to check in with her on a personal level.

"Hi," she said giving him a kiss knowing they had privacy in his office.

"I think I like you swinging by my office….much better than seeing you on enemy grounds," he smirked.

"My squad is warming up to you a little. It's amazing what a little coffee and food can get you."

"Next time I will come baring gifts. How is Noah doing," Ed asked wondering as the little boy was coming off an ear infection.

"Pretty good…the drops seemed to do the trick. I have to keep an eye on him and see if he continually develops ear infections or it's just a one-time thing."

"What happens if he keeps getting ear infections?"

"They will have to put tubes in…a minor surgical procedure so I am hoping it doesn't come to that," Olivia replied touched that he was so concerned about her son.

"He's a tough little guy I am sure he will be fine. Maybe I could come by later and see him," he suggested?

"Yeah, I think we would both like seeing you tonight."

Ed smiled at her answer.

"I'm going to call in these cops and see what their story is and I will be by later ok," he said slowly transitioning back into Captain mode.

"Sounds like a plan…I will see you later," she said giving his hand a gentle squeeze before retreating from his office.

* * *

If she had known what was going to transpire that day she might never have left his office, she might never have left her bed that morning. After the IAB interview with Vice things exploded and now it seemed like they were going after the Catholic Church. In turn the Catholic Church was coming after them; a witness was dead, a witness was missing and no one was talking.

As Olivia was leaving Barba's office her phone beeped signaling an incoming text message. It was from Ed.

Tucker: We need to meet…please it is urgent and it needs to be private.

Had that message come in before her meeting with Barba she would have been freaked out, but she knew things were unraveling quickly. She replied in the affirmative and got the specifics on where and when. Even though they were just coming off the case with Abraham, Olivia never once faltered on her opinion of Ed Tucker. There was zero doubt in her mind…he was not capable of this.

So there she sat in an old run down bar neither had ever visited before holding the hand of the man that recently became her lifeline. She listened to him giver her an out, a way to protect herself before she got in to deep. The problem was, she was already in to deep. Her tears were burning her eyes begging to be released but she refused to let them fall. This was not how this was going to go down. Her phone buzzed again and she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Well, it just might be too late," Olivia said looking from her phone to those soul piercing eyes, "One PP wants to see me immediately."

Ed sat back in his seat and sighed.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I never wanted this to touch you."

"It involves you Ed so it is going to involve me. Here," she said handing over her keys. "Go back to my apartment and relieve Lucy and I will be there whenever One PP gets done with me."

"Ok, any special instructions for Noah," he asked wanting her to know her son would be taken care of.

"I'm hoping I won't be too late but he needs his ear drops around 7. He probably already ate but if he gets hungry he can eat again."

"Go take care of everything at One PP and we will be waiting for you when you get home."

* * *

As shitty as she knew her night was about to get, the thought of coming home to her guys made what was about to happen bearable.

"Hey Lucy how is everything here," Ed asked walking in the door?

"Good, Liv text me and let me know you would be by before her."

"Yeah, just a crazy day at the office…I picked up a pizza if you want some before you go?"

"Thanks but I am actually meeting some friends a little later for dinner and drinks."

"Ohh to be young again and able to hang all night," he smiled.

"I don't buy that for a single second Captain…I think you can handle yourself just fine," Lucy countered before saying goodbye to everyone and depart for the night.

Ed dropped the pizza off on the breakfast bar and turned his attention to Noah.

"Hey big man what's happening," he asked sitting down on the floor next to the small child.

"Hi Tuck," the happy boy responded handing Ed a toy car.

"Thanks bud you want to race," he asked hoping to entertain him for a little while.

Ed and Noah raced cars and played with blocks for a while before Noah started becoming a little cranky. He saw it was getting late and time for drops and probably bed.

"Ok bud I think it is time we get these drops in your ears and maybe watch a movie before bedtime."

"No drops," he said pushing Ed's hand away.

"They make you feel better I promise."

Noah was not having it as he continued to squirm. Ed looked around for something that might help settle him down.

"Ok Noah how about this…you let me put the drops in and I will let you have a cookie."

That got Noah's attention.

"Cookie," he smiled.

"This is our little secret," Ed said taking two cookies from the bag before returning it to its starting place.

Ed read the direction on the bottle and told Noah how it was going to be done. He laid Noah on the couch and turned his head slightly to get the drops in. He gently rubbed the kids ear before repeated the process on the other side.

"You were such a good boy," Ed said helping Noah sit up and handing him two small cookies.

Noah sat on the couch and happily munched away. With a little snack in his belly, Ed got him ½ a sippy cup of milk and turned on a movie. Noah set up shop on Ed's lap and it wasn't long before the small boy lost the fight to sleep.

It wasn't long before Olivia walked through the door with two boxes in her hands. Ed was alarmed but with Noah still sleeping on his chest he couldn't make any sudden movements. Olivia dropped the boxes by the door and picked her sleeping child up hugging him tightly not wanting to wake him but also not caring. He was the only thing that was right in her life. After just standing there for 20 minutes holding her son, Ed urged her to put Noah in bed.

"Liv what happened," he asked as she walked back into the living room.

"I was reassigned."

"WHAT," Ed yelled before realizing he needed to keep his voice in check?

Both adults paused to see if there would be any rumbles from the back room.

"I'm out at SVU…maybe temporary maybe permanent but they made it very clear I am not to go near this investigation."

"Liv I don't even know what to say," Ed sounded totally defeated.

"If they think I am staying away from this then they are out of their damn minds. I am not just going to sit around and do nothing while the pound you at One PP and take away my job."

"Distance yourself from this…whatever they decide with me if you distance yourself you can get your job back when it is over with."

"Is that what you want," she asked her heart ready to explode in her chest?

"No…not at all….but I didn't want any of this to affect you."

"Then damnit Ed stop trying to push me away and fight for me," Olivia pleaded.

Ed was a little shocked by her outburst. All he wanted to do was protect her.

"Olivia," he didn't even know where to start. "I can't even begin to tell you how amazing my life has been these past few months and it is all because of you…and Noah. I just wanted to give you an out, a chance for you to get away from this mess…but I know it's your choice, I am sorry for trying to force that one you. Liv I will give up my shield before I willingly give up you."

Olivia was stunned for a moment. Did he really say he would give up his shield? For her?

"I will do anything to protect you and make sure you are taken care of. I will let this playout to a point but if it turns and they come after you I will turn in my shield and make this go away."

For the first time in her life someone was choosing her above all else. Olivia stepped towards Ed and grabbed his face bringing him into a passionate kiss. Ed was a little caught off guard but quickly joined the party. As the moments went by the kiss only grew with intensity and passion. Olivia's hands roamed down his chest and under his shirt. Ed was trying to remain calm but she was doing a very good job at exciting him.

"Liv," he broke from the kiss breathless. "Are you sure? A lot has happened tonight?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

Ed gently brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and somehow he was lucky enough to be in this moment with her. He kissed her softy before taking her hands and leading them back to her bedroom. He wanted her, but he didn't want their first time to be a rush job in the living room. No, he planned to worship her for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Moving on to unholiest alliance - thanks for all the reviews so far I hope you cont. to enjoy let me know what you think

* * *

It was a night she wasn't supposed to sleep. Her boyfriend was under attack from the Catholic Church and One PP, there was a sex trafficking ring involving half the city and she was transferred from the only job she ever knew…yet she had never slept better. Even though her life was swirled in chaos she knew she would not have to face it alone. She finally had someone in her corner that was truly willing to take care of her. That knowledge and the events of late last night and into early this morning allowed her to sleep easy…that was until some glorious smell attacked her senses.

Not wanting to give in to waking up just yet Olivia flipped over and desperately tried to snuggle deeper into the blankets. As she stretched to get more comfortable she was becoming aware of just how much space in the bed she really had. Slowly she opened her eyes and found she was the only one in bed and for the briefest of moments disappointment flooded her body. When she turned to check the rest of the room she saw a cup on her favorite coffee from her favorite coffee shop down the street and a chocolate croissant. There was a note sitting beside the two items.

 _Liv-_

 _I wanted to wake you but you looked to beautiful peacefully sleeping. I ran down to that little coffee shop you are always raving about…coconut milk mocha macchiato with an extra shot right? I got a chocolate croissant as well because chocolate makes everything better right? I'm sorry I couldn't join you for breakfast in bed maybe next time? Call me when you wake up I have to be at One PP a 7am._

 _-Ed_

Olivia glanced at the clock and saw it was just before 7am and wanted to try and get Ed before he was tied up with One PP.

"Morning sunshine," Ed answered seeing the caller ID.

"Morning. It's funny I remember going to bed last night with you beside me and when I woke up I was all alone. A girl might think you didn't have a good time last night," Olivia said making sure her voice carried a playful tone.

"That couldn't be further from the truth," Ed admitted honestly. "Last night was a night I will never forget…I mean it's not every day I'm accused of sex trafficking," he chuckled.

"Oh you have jokes this morning huh."

"Are you smiling?"

"Yes."

"Then I have done my job. Seriously though last night…it was amazing. I wish I could be there for breakfast in bed."

"You didn't have to but thank you I appreciate it."

"It was the least I could do after running out this morning. I promise I will never leave you alone in bed again."

"I know you won't. Call me when you done ok?"

"I will."

* * *

Down at the precinct Fin, Rollins and Carisi just got done with their morning pep talk from Dodds senior and Dodds junior. No one was sitting well with the fact their CO was abruptly dismissed from the unit with no real explanation.

"You doing ok over there Fin," Amanda asked sitting at her desk?

"No, this is BS! Where the hell is Liv? Why is she reassigned because they are investigating Tucker?"

"Well, you said they had a history."

"Yeah, not a good one…I mean damn he arrested her before. If we got reassigned every time we dealt with someone we didn't like the whole NYPD would be a damn revolving door."

"Maybe she doesn't not like him anymore."

"What does that even mean," Fin asked not wanting to compute that information?

"He sure has been hanging around here a lot yet doesn't seem to be much of a business need for it," she suggested.

"We just have to Deputy Commissioner convicted of kiddie porn I'd say that is a pretty big need."

"Yeah when we were still investigating sure… not after that."

"Maybe it was just follow up or bogus charges by someone we pinched he needed a quick answer to. When he was down here a couple weeks ago she damn near kicked his ass out of the building."

"So it appeared," she smirked. "But it certainly seemed like a phone could have sufficed if it was something simple. I think Liv has a new special friend."

"Ok now I know your off your rocker. There is no way Liv is involved with Tucker she hates him…like I can't properly express the level of hate we had for Tucker."

"Yeah, had but seemed recently he's being a pretty chill guy. I'm thinking it's because he doesn't want to piss off his new friend."

"No…no way not happening."

"What to make it interesting?"

"What you have in mind," he asked curious.

"Paper work for a month."

"You're on."

Fin and Rollins bumped fists and the bet was official. First they had to resolve this sex trafficking ring and they hoped get their commanding officer back.

* * *

Olivia and Ed were sitting in a bar each enjoying a glass of wine. After making a toast Olivia quickly finished the rest of her drink and ordered another one. Ed watched and couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable at her quick consumption of her preferred drink.

"What," she asked not sure what the look was for?

"Nothing, its just I know this has been stressful. I thought we could take it easy tonight."

"Oh, ok I thought we were celebrating."

"We are," he said not sure where to go from here.

"I get it, you're just looking out for me," she said not wanting to get on him for that.

"Always."

Olivia smiled as she kissed his hands. It was actually nice that someone was looking out for her.

"How about we get out of here and hang with the little man before he goes to bed and then we can order some dinner," he suggested wanting to get out of the bar?

"I will never turn down an offer that means I get to see my son," she smiled.

Ed paid the bill and they were quickly on their way back to her place. Lucy was a little surprised to see her so early but enjoyed being able to have the night to herself.

"Mama look," Noah called out from his position at his kiddie table.

Olivia walked over to her son where he was coloring. To anyone else Noah's work of art would look like three colored blobs on a paper, but to her it was a master piece.

"It's beautiful baby," she said kissing his head. "What is in your picture?"

"You, me and Tuck," he said pointing to the blue, purple and yellow colors.

"I love it baby let's hang it on the fridge," Olivia encouraged.

Noah smiled and happily marched over to the fridge with his mom to hang up his picture. Once she secured it with a couple magnets she picked him up and again kissed his cheek. Ed had been hanging back watching the whole thing, he never got tired seeing her in mommy mode.

"I think it is a great picture to buddy. Thanks for including me," he said finally joining the family of two in the kitchen.

"You my fend Tuck," Noah said reaching over for him.

Ed quickly adjusted for the tiny boy reaching out for him.

"And you're my friend to buddy," Ed confirmed loving seeing the boy smile. "Think you can make me another picture so I can have one for my office."

Noah nodded enthusiastically and squirmed to get down before running back over to his coloring table. Olivia and Ed watched him from the kitchen working hard on a new picture. Ed stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she rested her hands over his and leaned back into him.

"What are you thinking," he whispered in her ear?

"That I have never been happier and more worried in my life."

"Why worried," he asked concerned?

Olivia sighed slightly watching her son working hard on his next picture for a moment. She turned in Ed's arms now facing him unsure how to express what she is feeling.

"I am worried about Noah."

"What about Noah," he asked looking over her shoulder to the boy still happily coloring.

"I guess I didn't realize how much Noah has grown attached to you being around. You're the first guy I have dated while being a mom and I am not sure what I am doing."

Ed understood where she was coming from, her first priority had to be her son.

"Liv I don't want to stop seeing you and I don't want to go backwards but I will take a step back and slow down if you think that is what is best for Noah. I know I am not just in a relationship with you and we are the adults and understand what is going on…if you need more time with Noah I get it."

Olivia smirked and let out a little huff.

"What," he asked not sure about her reaction?

"You sure know what to say to get a girl in bed," she chuckled.

Ed couldn't help but laugh a little as well.

"As much as I would enjoy that Liv I was serious…this goes at your pace even if it's one step forward two steps back."

"I don't want to go backwards either but I don't exactly have a road map on how to navigate this."

"You don't have to do it alone but I'm also not a mind reader. We just need to keep communicating so we can work together and I can support you in whatever way you need."

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"About what?"

"About if one day we aren't together anymore…if Noah gets used to you being around and then suddenly you're not."

"I can't predict the future Liv, but I am not one of your previous boyfriends and you are not the same person you were with them. I think we found each other when we were supposed to and I am in this for the long haul. I've dated in the past some serious some not and never once has it felt like what we have."

"How did I find such a great man," she smiled looking into those perfect blue eyes?

"Well, I think it started with an arrest for murder."

"Ed."

"What too soon," he laughed?

Olivia leaned up and kissed him softly.

"We will figure this out together," she smiled against his lips before kissing him again.

They were quietly talking in the kitchen when Noah came toddling back in holding a picture very similar to the one hanging on the fridge.

"Tuck up," he requested holding his arms up in the arm.

Ed picked him up and settled him on his hip.

"I drawed for you," Noah said proudly showing off his art work.

"That is great buddy I am going to hang this in my office so everyone can see it."

"I make more?"

"Not tonight kiddo it is almost bedtime," Olivia informed her son.

"Book time," he asked with a smile?

"Bath, book and then bed," she said kissing her son's cheek.

"Hmm just book pease," Noah requested.

"Nice try kiddo," she tickled him eliciting a giggle from the now squirming boy.

"Tuck help."

Olivia looked up to her boyfriend who nodded in agreement.

"Ok but the longer you're in the bath the less book time we have."

"How about you and mommy take a quick bath and I will pick out some books for us to read," Tucker reasoned with the boy.

"Quick baf more books."

"All right sweet boy lets go," Olivia said taking her son back to her bathroom.

Noah seemed to really want book time as the bath went smooth and he was in and out in no time. Olivia and Ed both read him a book before the kid crashed and he was tucked into bed. They quietly exited the room and headed back to the living room.

"Thank you for helping me tonight."

"It's no problem…I hope it was ok."

"It was great," she said kissing him. "I don't want you to question your relationship with Noah or bonding with him. If there is a problem I will let you know. I just have to trust in this relationship and I do, but I have such a bad track record."

"I understand but man it doesn't take much for that little guy to have a firm grip on your heart."

"Don't I know it. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with him when I first saw him in that hotel room."

"He might have had a rough start but he won the jackpot with you."

"And I think I won the jackpot with you," she kissed him this time more passionately.

"Hmm tonight we are supposed to be celebrating," he suggested thinking maybe he could spend the night again.

"You going to be here in the morning," she teased?

"You can absolutely count on that."

Olivia smiled and lead him back to her room so they could celebrate getting their jobs back and committing more to their relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

Tucker walked with a purpose through the familiar precinct.

"She in," Tucker asked the three detectives sitting at their desks.

"We aren't her personal secretaries, try picking up a phone calling and making an appointment. No one wants you just showing up," Fin spit out turning back to his computer.

"Good to see you too detective."

"She is in her office," Carisi offered.

"Thanks."

Tucker gave a curtesy knock, passed a second and walked in shutting the door after he entered.

"Hey you," she smiled seeing him walk into her office thankful it wasn't case related.

"I think one of your detectives needs medical assistance."

"What," Olivia asked becoming concerned?

"Yeah, Fin…he clearly has something wedged firmly up his ass."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh as she stood up to property greet him with a quick kiss.

"He is still a little sensitive to all things IAB."

"How is your day going," he asked not wanting to talk about her squad any longer?

"Remember that reality show that was on in the bar?"

"Yeah, reality in the most board sense possible."

"Guess we shouldn't have asked them to turn it off because they aired a rape…live."

"What? How is that possible?"

"They were showing a date and these two went back to the dream suite and they showed them going at it…however the girl didn't remember a thing about it."

"She legit?"

"Yes, I believe she didn't have any idea she had sex last night…however all the other players involved I don't think an honest word has left their mouths yet. Regina and Jeffery King I would like to lock them up for assholeness."

"If that were a crime we would need waaaay bigger prisons."

"True."

"So think you might get out of here at a semi reasonable hour?"

"I think I might be able to make that happen. What did you have in mind," she asked with a smile?

"We can order in, have it ready by the time we get to your place," Ed suggested as his girlfriend leaned dangerously close to him.

"Sounds romantic," she nearly hummed out.

God that voice, Ed was putty in her hand when she used that deep seductive tone. Just as he was leaning in to finish off the distance between them the door sprung open.

"Hey uh sorry," Carisi quickly apologized.

"Yup," Olivia said slightly flustered.

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Nope," she added not even sure why.

"You really need to see this."

Olivia gave Ed an apologetic look, but he understood. They were in the middle of a case and she was still on the clock. Really they should have been more careful, however he was none too happy with the newest detective. After seeing the special edition of Heart's Desire no one at SVU was happy. Olivia told her team to wrap up any loose ends and call it a night, she would be on her cell if they needed her.

* * *

"I think I walked in on something I shouldn't have," Carisi admitted once the Lieutenant left the squad room.

"Walked in on who," Fin asked leaning back in his chair.

"The lieu and the captain."

"Captain…like Tucker?"

"Yeah."

That got Amanda's interest really quick who was already smirking at Fin.

"What did you walk in on?"

"I mean nothing was going on really…they were just standing by her desk but like really close."

"How close," Amanda pressed?

Carisi walked over to the blonde's desk and pulled her from her chair placing her by the corner of her desk. He then took the place of the Captain to replicate what he saw.

"Did you hear anything?"

"No, I just walked in and they subtly tried to move away from each other."

"That doesn't mean anything," Fin quickly shot down Amanda's excitement. "They could have been going over reports …totally work related."

"Or they could have been looking for a nice place to rip each other's clothes off," Amanda countered.

"Am I missing something," Carisi asked seeing the two detectives in a starring contest?

"Rollins thinks Liv is shacking up with Tucker."

"Doesn't she hate Tucker? I mean like didn't he arrester her once?"

"She did and he did but I think they kissed and made up and I have a month of paper work riding on it," Amanda smiled at Fin.

"Not happening! And this proves nothing I need eye witness physical proof."

"Well, we are detectives after all," Carisi said getting great joy from this little challenge.

* * *

Olivia unlocked the front door and Ed followed her in carrying a large takeout bag.

"Hey Lucy how are you doing?"

"Good, Noah was pretty fussy tonight. He finally went down for good about half hour ago."

"I'm sorry he was so challenging. Was he sick at all?"

"No, I'm not sure what caused it he was fine most of the day. He ate dinner and was playing he just was fighting sleep like he was going to miss out on some big party."

"Man he is going to be sorely disappointment when he realizes how boring his mom is," Ed laughed.

"Keep it up chuckles and Noah might just see a show yet," she whipped back.

"Better watch out Captain she seems fired up tonight," Lucy playfully warned.

"Don't I know it."

They both bid goodbye to the babysitter before heading into the kitchen.

"Drink," she asked?

"Beer?"

"You are lucky I like you and picked some up over the weekend."

"My hero," he said kissing her as he went by to grab some plates.

"Kitchen or living room?"

"You did have your heart set on a romantic dinner so kitchen," he said grabbing a candle.

Olivia sat at the breakfast bar but on the side of the living room. Ed still stood in the kitchen lighting the candle and grabbing his beer from the fridge before joining Olivia.

"Here is to our make shift romantic dinner," Ed said raising his glass.

"To a romantic dinner," she smiled clinking her glass against his bottle. "I am just glad to be home and not dealing with those insane reality people."

"Oh that's right I have a famous girlfriend now," he said referencing the King's attempt and playing police on national TV.

"Please," she said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to have to start fighting off the suitors aren't I," he laughed.

"Oh yeah that's exactly what I am looking for reality TV junkies with a thing for cops and handcuffs."

"I never understood reality tv, I mean it is pretty much the exact opposite of reality."

"We are in 100% agreement there. I mean do these kids really think they are going to find true love being stuck in a house, monitored 24/7 and hooking up with each other. God it sounds like a couple's worst nightmare."

"Yeah I will stick to the old fashion way."

"You mean offering to buy a girl a bourbon," she smirked.

"Hey it worked didn't it?"

"Best bourbon ever."

Olivia and Ed made small talk while they enjoyed their dinner and a drink. She loved how they could talk about anything and everything. They could lose track of time and just enjoy being in each other's company.

"So how about we get a refill and move over to the couch," Ed suggested.

"I like that," she said giving him a soft kiss before moving into the living room.

Just as they were settling in they both heard whimpers from the back room.

"He might settle himself back down," Olivia said giving it a minute to see if the whimpers grew into cry's.

"Based on what Lucy said I'm thinking it is unlikely."

Sure enough Noah's gentle whimpers turned into full on wailing.

"I'm sorry I will be right back."

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere."

They shared a kiss before Olivia went back to tend to Noah. He could tell when she arrived as the little boys cries softened but didn't stop. It had been a solid 10 minutes and the little boy was still unsettled and Ed was getting concerned something was really wrong. He went back to check on everyone.

"Is he ok," Ed asked softly appearing in the doorway?

"Yeah, no fever and it doesn't appear to be his ears. I think someone is just having a bad night."

Noah turned to the new voice in the room.

"Tuck," came a teary voice.

"Hey big guy," Ed responded softly. "What's causing all the tears?"

"Tuck," the little boy said now reach for him.

Ed looked up and silently asked permission to take him. Olivia nodded and transferred her son to Ed's awaiting arms. He adjusted Noah in his arms as Olivia grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor and draped it over Ed's shoulder.

"I got you big guy," Ed said slightly swaying and rubbing the boys back.

Noah's soft whimpers filled the room but he seemed to be settling down a little. Ed continued to whispered soothing words and walk the small room knowing Olivia did that to get the boy to sleep. It appeared to be working until Noah rested his head on Ed's shoulder and the wailing returned.

"Oh sweet little boy it's ok to go to sleep we aren't going anywhere," Olivia said rubbing her sons back upset her son was distressed.

"I think I know what's wrong," Ed said sitting in the rocking chair. "He is getting some teeth."

"Really? You think that's what's wrong," Olivia asked concerned running her finger softly over her son's cheek causing him to squirm.

"Yeah, I think it is a pretty safe bet."

"Let me go get him some medicine."

Olivia quickly went into her bathroom to grab the children's Tylenol and the medicine the doctor gave her to put directly on Noah's gums. The liquid medicine went down pretty easily but getting the medicine on his gums was a struggle. The little boy didn't want anyone touching his mouth.

"Ok kiddo how about we go watch a movie," Ed suggested knowing the medicine would kick in soon and he could sleep.

"Cars," he sniffled?

"I think I can talk mommy into putting on cars," he looked up at Olivia and winked.

Olivia turned the DVD on as Ed settled on the couch with Noah still in his arms. Olivia snuggled up next to her guys once the movie started. It was barely 15 minutes in when Ed felt Noah totally relax in his arms and the little boy was out cold.

"I'm sorry we didn't get our romantic night," Olivia said softly running her hand gently through Noah's soft hair.

"What are you talking about? We had a great dinner plus I got to spend a little time with my favorite little guy."

"Thank you for helping out with him. I honestly didn't even think he could be cutting some teeth."

"I remember my sister complaining about it when my nephew was about Noah's age. I remember because he was always a great sleeper unless he was cutting a tooth then he like something out of the exorcist," Ed laughed.

"Well, hopefully Noah refrains from head spinning and projectile vomiting."

Ed kissed Noah's head as he slept peacefully on his chest.

"I think he is being a trooper; the next couple days are going to be a little rough."

"I know I remember when he started cutting his front teeth he was pretty clingy. I will see how he is tomorrow morning, maybe I will take a half day."

"Let me know if you need to go in I can take off early and come stay with him."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask…I offered. Liv…you and Noah aren't a burden to me…you're the two most important people in my life."

Olivia stood up and gently took Noah from Ed to take him back to his bedroom. Once she was certain he was settled she returned to the living room and offered her hand to Ed. When he accepted she pulled him up and kissed him.

"Stay?"

"Always."

She smiled and kissed him again this time a little more passionately. She held his hand as she led him back to her bedroom. They had a pretty good night but she wanted to end with a bang.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews...I think I am going to do a couple chapters of them in Paris and then wrap this one up. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The past couple days had been pure hell from the hospital notification to the funeral, it took Olivia everything in her to keep it together. The only sliver of hope that kept her going was her son and his hugs and kisses and her boyfriend who became her pillar of strength when she felt like crumbling. Throughout the day she flipped from utter exhaustion to totally numb and everything in between. She found comfort meeting up with Ed and Noah by the waterfront and simply being together.

As night descended and the quiet washed over the apartment the comfort slipped back to numbing pain. She managed to get Noah to bed with Ed's help and currently they were sitting in the living room sipping wine. Normally they could sit in silence for hours just enjoying each other's company, but tonight was different. Tonight when there was no noise to fill her thoughts her mind drifted to the fallen member of her squad. HER SQUAD. She has one job to do and that is make sure her people return home at the end of the night and tonight she failed.

Ed had been sitting across from her on the couch watching intently for any signs of distress. It had to come out eventually and he wanted to be there for her in whatever way possible. It was hard to see in the dimly lit room but he could tell the silent tears had started falling. He placed their wine glasses on the table and pulled her into his arms. That was the final straw for the usually strong Lieutenant, she no longer had to be the strong one. The flood gates opened and the silent tears turned to heart breaking sobs.

"That's it baby just let it out," Ed whispered words of comfort and support.

They remained cuddled on the couch the only sounds were her tears and the occasionally whispers of comfort. She needed this, she needed to get out all her distress and pain. He would hold her until she cried herself to sleep if that was what she needed.

"Why do you love me," she asked her voice course from crying?

Love. It was a word they recently exchanged and that didn't even begin to express how they truly felt about each other.

"Since my ex-wife I haven't been able to trust…really anyone. I kept people at arm's length never fully able to believe what they were saying was true or trusting their actions to match their words. That's no way to live but after being in it for so long I didn't see a way out…until you. I meant what I said earlier Olivia Margret Benson…I trust you above all else."

Ed leaned down and kissed her temple.

"I didn't know it at the time but it all started when you called me to Amaro's house when he went after those kids that shot up his house. I think you had just been promoted to Sergeant…you didn't have to call me. I would have found out eventually, but do you remember what you said," he asked looking down at her.

"I said I wanted to do the right thing."

"You wanted to do the right thing and your actions continued to match your words. For a really long time I was in a bad place and slowly but surely you were able to break through my defenses…that and those beautiful brown eyes," he smirked.

Olivia couldn't help but smile and but tried to hide in her boyfriend's chest.

"You know I am really going to have to send Nick a fruit basket or something."

"Oh I am sure that would go over well…and why does Nick deserve such a generous gift?"

"Because it was the night in the bar…you know when Nick was caught up with his dads case….that I realized I wanted to get to know you as more than a detective or a sergeant. I wanted to get to know you outside of work."

"Ahh yes the bourbon."

"That was a damn good drink."

Ed leaned down and kissed her again.

"I do love you Olivia."

"I love you too Ed."

There were a couple minutes of silence as Ed allowed her time to regroup before proceeding.

"So why do you love me?"

Olivia was a little caught off guard by the question.

"Oh come on turnabout is fair play," he smiled letting her know she really didn't want to answer if she didn't want to.

"Because you fought for me," she said without hesitation.

"What," Ed asked a little confused?

"You fought for me, there are so many times you could have run, but you fought for me every time."

Instantly tears came to her eyes as she thought back on her life.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Ed said truly not wanting to cause her any more distress on the day.

"No..it's not you it's just there were so many times when people made another choices and left."

"I will never make that choice…the only way I am leaving is if you and Noah are coming with me."

Olivia took Ed's hand in hers running her fingers over his rough palm and playing with his fingers. These hands that showed years and wear and tear but were so gentle with her.

"I have never told anyone this before," she said trying to get her composure.

"Take your time," he whispered running his hand up and down her back.

"I'm Olivia Benson 17 year SVU vet who has been in victim's corners and taken down the bad guys. I am there to fight for others when they can't find their voice…but so often when it comes to something I need…I lose my voice."

Internally Olivia was laughing at how right her shrink had been. She never asked for someone to take care of her because she didn't know how or she didn't feel safe enough, but that all changed now.

"Not only do you fight for me but you give me the strength to find my voice and the security to express it," she said taking a deep breath. "Ed, I need you and it is scary to admit that. I need you to take care of me when I'm too tired to take care of myself. I think I do a pretty good job of looking after myself but I don't want to just get by, I want to thrive. Noah started that process and you are the missing piece."

As the words were flowing from her mouth she was terrified…. terrified that she sounded needy and clingy. Looking up into Ed's eyes she knew she didn't need to be scared anymore. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you, in every way possible. I want to be there after the tough days to help you process and for the good days to help you celebrate. I want to be the one you come to when you need to vent without fear and to talk about your dreams. I know it is scary putting your heart out there and I will do everything in my power to protect it."

Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"What is that smile for," he asked tucking a strand of hair behind her ear?

"You, I have honestly never felt so safe with someone before. Its new and scary but exciting."

"Then it looks like I am on the right track."

She leaned up and kissed him again but before it got too deep she pulled back.

"Were you serious earlier?"

"About loving you and protecting you…yes."

"No, I mean about Paris."

"Absolutely," he said pulling out he cell phone.

Ed shifted slightly on the couch so that now Olivia was fully laying on his chest. He held the phone in front of her so they both could see it. He opened up the internet app and showed her his favorites folder labeled Paris.

"I found the perfect hotel for us but have a couple others in case you didn't like it. There are so many places to see in Paris but I also a bunch of off the beaten path places that locals say are must see. I found all these cool parks and playgrounds we could take Noah too and researched child care services in hopes of taking you out at least one night," he said kissing her temple.

Olivia couldn't believe how serious he really was about taking this trip. People have said things to her on a whim before and never followed through….just another reason Ed was unlike any other.

"Just say the word and I will make all this happen."

"How did you know?"

"Know what," Ed sked confused?

"That I always wanted to go to Paris, it is number one on my bucket list."

"Let me make your dreams come true…lets go."

"Let's go," she confirmed.

"Really," he asked getting excited?

"Yes, I will put in for vacation tomorrow…god knows I have about 50 or 60 weeks accrued," she joked.

"Is two weeks too long?"

"Or not long enough but it is a start."

"You're right, it is a start. You better plan on making a dent in that accrued leave because I want to show you the world."


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia walked into her office with a smile on her face. This time next week she would be officially off of work and on her way to Paris. She had put in for the time off a couple weeks ago and it was approved, now she had to break the news to her squad they would be flying solo for a couple weeks.

"Fin, my office please," she said standing in her doorway calling into the squad room.

Fin looked from her back to the other detectives.

"Ohhh someone is in trouble," Rollins joked with her partner.

"Yeah, if I am going down I am taking you with me," he laughed heading into the boss's office.

Olivia shut the door after Fin entered and walked back to her desk.

"Sit please."

"Oh man I really am in trouble."

"Would you like to confess now," she laughed.

"Nah I want to see the evidence first."

"Smart man," she smirked. "You are not in any trouble. I just called you in here because I wanted to discuss the next couple weeks with you."

"Umm ok," Fin said clearly confused.

"I am taking a couple of weeks off," Olivia said just coming right out with it.

"I'm sorry I think I misheard you. Did you say weeks as in more than one?"

"Yes Fin weeks…I am going to Paris."

"No shit," he said totally stunned but happy for his boss and friend. "I'll be damned…you're really getting the balance huh."

"I think after 17 years and only taking a couple days off usually coupled with long weekends I have earned a vacation."

"Well, if that is the case two weeks isn't nearly long enough Liv."

"Don't I know it but we are starting with two weeks in Paris and then we will start planning our next adventure."

"We? I am assuming the 'we' is someone other than Noah."

"It is."

"Good for you Liv….so what clueless ass kisser are they sticking us with."

"That would be you," she laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"I told OnePP you would be acting commander in my absence. They are going to loan you a detective from Brooklyn and have another on call if things get really busy."

"They are letting a senior detective being acting commander?"

"Yes….on the condition you sign up for the sergeants exam."

Fin groaned loudly showing his displeasure.

"Nothing is going to change Fin…you are still going to be out in the field just as much…I mean look at me this desk hasn't slowed me down any."

"Yeah, yeah fine."

"Don't sound so excited about it…it does come with a raise."

"It better for the headaches I will have to deal with."

"Can you call everyone in please?"

Fin gather the detectives into Olivia's office, the two new comers a little nervous about what was to come.

"Relax guys since when is coming in here a bad thing," she asked picking up on the apprehension.

"Should I make a list," Rollins joked?

"Yeah, ok I just wanted everyone to know that Fin will be acting commander."

"You're leaving," Rollins asked her jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Don't get too excited it is just temporary," Fin made sure to quickly add. "Boss lady is finally taking a vacation."

Rollins and Carisi both smiled knowing she had only taken a short vacation around Christmas the first year Rollins joined the squad over five years ago.

"Well, if anyone has earned a vacation it is you Lieutenant."

"Thanks Rollins."

"Yeah, going anywhere fun," Carisi asked?

"Paris for two weeks."

"Wow, Paris I am officially jealous," Rollins smiled. "When do you leave?"

"I finish out the week and then it's the Fin show. We are getting a loaner detective from Brooklyn and other on call detective if needed. The Brooklyn Lieutenant is also on call if needed and Barba knows about the change in command as well. Do your jobs, bring him solid cases and I don't think there will be any problems…honestly I am not worried in the slightest."

"I wouldn't be worried either if I were in Paris," Rollins smirked.

"All right guys back to work."

"Man such a hard ass this one…don't worry guy I won't be a pain," Fin joked as they filed out of her office.

The tri of detectives headed back into the squad room and to their desks.

"So Paris for two weeks huh…that doesn't sound like a trip she would be taking alone," Amanda smirked over to Fin.

"She isn't…Noah is going with her," he shot back.

"Funny…I meant I think a certain Captain might be joining her."

"Oh you want to go ask her that question," Fin wondered?

"No, I have a better idea," Rollins said picking up the phone.

"Who you calling?"

Amanda remained silent and the phone rang.

"Hi, yes I would like to schedule a meeting with Captain Tucker."

Fin shot out of his chair and tried to hang up the phone but Amanda blocked him.

"It's just a quick follow up, nothing pressing to a current investigation. I was thinking I could stop in next week…maybe Thursday or Friday."

Fin could not believe what this girl was doing.

"Oh I see he will be on leave for two weeks. Ok, well like I said it is nothing pressing so I will just give you a call back in a couple weeks to schedule something…thanks have a good day."

Amanda slammed the phone down and did a little victory dance.

"Have fun with the extra paper work Fin…just confirmed Captain Tucker will be on leave the same time Lieutenant Benson is."

"That proves nothing other than he won't be working…doesn't mean he is going to Paris."

"Oh come on what do you want a picture of them making out."

"Before I do your paperwork…yes."

"I'm not stalking my boss this is a clear victory…but I will get you confirmation."

"Never going to happen."

"Funny things happen in Paris."

Fin just smirked at the younger detective. He knew she had won but he was going to drag it out as long as possible. He was going to have enough of a headache without her paper work too.

* * *

Friday rolled around a lot faster than Olivia thought it would. She had been preparing all week after work for their trip getting Noah's things together and making sure he had everything he could possible need. She had most of her stuff together but knew if she forgot something she could just buy it there…doing that for Noah could be a little more challenging with him wanting his stuff.

"Did you confirm the car for tomorrow," Olivia asked as she placed the bags by the door.

"Yes, I did. You have everything pack," Ed asked lounging back on the couch?

"God I hope so. I have never been on vacation with Noah before, the longest he has been away from here is probably a single night," she admitted a little nervous.

"You ready to go on the plane buddy," Ed asked Noah who was playing on the floor?

"I fly Tuck," Noah said happily both the adults having talked to him all week about going on a plane and sleeping in a hotel.

"That is right we fly in the sky and we will be in Paris and stay in a big hotel room for two weeks."

"Dat long time," Noah said seriously.

"It is buddy but we are bringing your toys and there will be so much stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, there will be parks and museums…so many cool and different buildings to explore…and I bet there will even be a toy store there," Ed said knowing that would get the kid excited.

"New toy?"

"I think if you're on your best behavior we can get a new toy," Olivia conceded.

"I good mommy."

"I know you are sweet boy…but now it is bedtime."

They both knew going to Paris didn't mean anything to the little boy, but they hoped he would enjoy the vacation. Getting to sleep that night was next too impossible for Olivia, although Ed helped relax her…multiple times.

Olivia thought she was going to have a nervous breakdown getting everyone to the airport and through security. Thank god Ed was there to keep her calm and wrangle in her little boy when he got overly excited about something. Once they were in the terminal Noah immediate shot over to the floor to ceiling windows and was amazed at the planes taking off and landing.

"Tuck big plane," Noah said pointing to a plane that was parked not far away waiting to be boarded.

"Yeah buddy we will be on one of those plane soon."

"We fly," Noah said with a smile. "We fly high," he asked?

"We will fly very high in the air and be in a whole other country when we land again."

"Over da ocean?"

"Yeah, we will fly over the ocean but I am not sure you will be able to see it," he informed the small tyke.

Ed and Noah continued to watch the planes take off and land while Olivia sat back and captured some sweet moments between her two favorite guys. Almost an hour later it was their turn to board the plane and one would have thought Noah had won the lottery. He had a big smile on his face walking down the ramp and his eyes grew wide stepping onto the plane. The initial joy gave way to some uncertainty as the plane started making loud noises which could be attributed to loading luggage and fuel, but Noah didn't know that. Ed brought Noah onto his lap explaining all the noises that were happening. Once they were ready for take-off Ed made sure he was securely fastened in the middle seat and they were on their way to Paris.

Thankfully the flight had been smooth because Noah didn't sleep a wink. Olivia thanked god for the invention of the iPad to keep her child entertain on the long flight. Once they landed and collected their bags it wasn't long before they were checked into their hotel.

"Mommy my ears are fuzzy," Noah said shaking his head trying to fix the problem.

"Your ears need to pop baby."

"How they pop?"

Olivia looked at Ed knowing that when his ears did pop he would not be a happy camper.

"It's going to be slightly uncomfortable but you just hold your nose and swallow," Ed explained.

Noah did as he was told and immediately following the whimpers started which turned into tears.

"Oh I know sweet boy," she soothed. "You're ok."

Olivia knew popping his ears would make him uncomfortable, but also added into the face they had been traveling and Noah hadn't napped he was extra cranky. Luckily with the time difference it was bedtime for Noah and Olivia hoped to get him to bed as soon as they got some dinner.

"How about I order us some room service so we don't have to go back out tonight," Ed suggested as Olivia worked on calming Noah down.

"That sounds like a good idea. I think he might have a meltdown if we went anywhere."

Ed set off on the task of getting room service while Olivia showed Noah his room for their stay. Originally they were going to have a one bedroom suite and put Noah on the pull out couch, but it being the off season they were able to upgrade to a two bedroom for the same price.

"Here we go big boy this is going to be your bed," she said showing Noah the room.

"Big bed," he mumbled into her chest.

"Yeah, that certainly is a big bed," she said knowing they would need to push the bed up against the wall and buffer the other side with pillow.

"You sleep here too," he asked?

"No, Ed and I will sleep in the other room."

"What room?"

"Let's go see so you will know exactly where we are ok."

Olivia walked down the small hallway first coming on the bathroom and then their bedroom. She flipped on the light to reveal the master bedroom.

"Whoa huge bed," Noah said in amazement.

"It is a pretty big bed," she smiled thinking of all the fun she would have in it.

"I sleep here," Noah stated rather than questioned.

"No, sweet boy you sleep in your bed like a big boy."

Noah huffed but didn't put up a fight as Ed walked back into the room.

"Dinner is on the way…how does chicken fingers and French fry's sound," he asked tickling the little boys belly.

"I like French fry," he smiled.

"And chicken fingers too," Olivia reminded him that his didn't wasn't solely going to be fry's.

Dinner arrived a short time later and they all polished off their orders not really having a proper meal all day. Olivia got Noah ready for bed and after laying with him in his room for a little while he went to sleep. When she walked back into the living room area she gasped as Ed stood waiting for her with a glass of champagne.

"What is all this," she asked with a smile also seeing some strawberry's on the table?

"This is to celebrate out first night in Paris," he said kissing her.

"Hmm I will drink to that," she said clinking her glass against his. "Thank you for all of this…not just the drinks…but for this trip and for being so amazing to me and my son."

"You don't have to thank me for that…I love you and I love Noah and I love doing things for you and us. Here is to the first of many more amazing trips."

Oliva kissed Ed again before they finished their glasses of champagne. Both settled on the couch and casually talked about the next few days and things they wanted to see. Two weeks sounded like a long time but Olivia knew they wouldn't be able to see everything they wanted to…at least not to her level of satisfaction. Once they planned out the first few days they settled into some casual conversation.

"You know I got an interesting call before I left," he said popping a strawberry in his mouth

"Oh yeah from who?"

"Rollins."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know my secretary said she wanted to schedule a meeting with me…a follow up that wasn't pressing to a current case."

"Um last I checked she wasn't involved in any IAB investigations."

"She is not."

"Then what was she calling for? Last I checked people…especially my team…don't really willingly go to IAB."

"She said she was going to call back in a couple weeks after I get back…even though I won't be at IAB when I get back."

"I wonder if it is you she wanted to speak to or if it was IAB?"

"Oh I think it was me," Ed smirked.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a little rumor going around I heard about."

"And what rumor is that?"

"Rollins and Fin have a little bet going on."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Well, it involves Fin doing Rollins paperwork for a month."

"What is going on? How do you know all this and I don't," she asked amused by all this?

"Because I have my sources everywhere none of which I will reveal," he laughed. "Rollins thinks we are together and Fin is holding out and says we aren't…she called to see if we were taking the same time off."

Olivia sat on the couch a little shocked.

"Seriously where are you getting this info?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Oh I bet I can take care of that," Oliva said leaning in to kiss him.

After a few minute of kissing Olivia pulled back and smiled.

"Come on how do you know this?"

"Maybe I am just a better detective than you," he joked.

"No chance," she said joking his sides.

"Yet somehow I have all the answers and you don't," he said kissing her again. "Come here," he said pulling her up.

"Where are we going," she asked with a giggle?

"The balcony."

Ed brought her out on the small balcony which had a clear view of Eiffel Tower all lit up.

"Wow."

"Yeah I know…selfie time," he announced holding up his phone.

He turned them around and held up his phone making sure the tower was clearly in the background. Olivia cuddled into his side before he took the picture.

"Oh I love it…send that to me."

"Ok…and send it to Rollins."

"What?"

"So she has proof we are here and she can officially win the bet," Ed said like it was common knowledge.

"Seriously?"

"Fin gets an extra month of paper work…hell yeah serves him right for doubting my ability to charm you."

"Oh yeah you were Mr. Smooth talker and I was just unable to resist you."

"Great we agree now send the picture and then join me in bed," he said kissing her before stepping back inside.

Olivia shook her head as she composed a new text message with the picture attached. She sent it off before following Ed into the bedroom.

" _You can thank Captain Tucker for this one…let's not make it a habit of better on me though."_

Amanda was sitting at her desk going through a suspect's bank statements looking for any link to this sex trafficking ring when her phone buzzed. She let it go for a minute wanting to get through the statement before picking up the phone. She was a little shocked to see her boss' name pop up.

"YES," she yelled jumping out of her seat!

"You find the link," Fin asked from a desk over?

Amanda grabbed 10 case files from her desk and proudly walked over to Fin's desk and dropped them in his bin.

"What are you doing," he asked?

"I win."


	11. Chapter 11

Oh how I missed SVU! The premier was amazing and provided plenty of tuckson inspiration. A couple more chapters in Paris and then back to the real world.

* * *

Despite having to adjust to the time difference and only getting a few hours of sleep Olivia slowly was pulled from her slumber feeling relaxed and at peace. She was resting on her side as Ed was draped around her, his head buried between the pillow and her shoulder his arms wrapped securely around her waist and their legs tangled together. Based on his breathing she knew he was still sleeping and based on the quiet of the suite she knew Noah was too.

They had spent their first glorious night in Paris and what a way to start their vacation. Well after Noah was in bed and the bet was settled Olivia and Ed found comfort in each other as they explored the foreign bed. While their first time was filled with passion and romance their follow up performances were filled with jokes, laughter and fun.

"What are you doing awake," Ed asked voice dangerously deep from barely being conscious and incredibly sexy?

"Dunno just woke up," she responded with a happy sigh as she felt Ed kiss her shoulder.

Olivia was practically purring as Ed kissed from one shoulder blade to the other and started working his way up her neck. She turned slightly so her back was resting against the mattress allowing Ed to settle on top of her.

"Morning," he smiled before giving her a soft kiss.

"Morning," she returned the kiss. "As much as I would like to continue this…I really need to check on Noah. I am surprised he isn't awake yet."

"You stay I will go check on him," he said giving her another kiss before slipping on a pair of boxers and leading out of the room.

Olivia snuggled back into the pillows and blankets enjoying these last few minutes she would have in bed before her day started. It was just after 8 in the morning and as much as she would enjoy it, she didn't want to stay in bed all day. Her peace was quickly replaced with worry when Ed returned with Noah in his arms, the little boy has tears running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong," she asked quickly sitting up thankful she had put Ed's shirt on last night?

"He has apparently been awake for a little bit but was scared he didn't know where he was."

"Oh my sweet boy I am so sorry," she said bringing her son onto her lap.

"I call mama," Noah sniffled.

Olivia's heart broke as her son's tearful admission.

"Oh baby I am so, so sorry," she said cuddling and kissing his tears away. "I promise that won't ever happen again…we need to set up the monitor tonight," Olivia said to Ed to make sure it was done before Noah went to bed that night.

"Absolutely," Ed said crawling back into bed snuggling the two in his arms. "And Noah and I will do a couple walk through to make sure he knows exactly how to get to us and he won't be so scared tomorrow," he said kissing Noah's head.

"That sounds like a good plan. You hungry baby…want some breakfast?"

"Brefest," Noah said with a smile.

"How about we all get ready to go out and we find a little café and then we can go to Luxembourg Gardens," Ed suggested?

"Sounds perfect."

"Perfect," Noah echoed his previous tears now long forgotten.

* * *

While the adults were still feeling the jetlag Noah was fully adjusted and ready to hit the ground running. They found a small café and sat outside which provided Noah plenty of distractions and entertainment in this new environment.

"I wish there were places like this in New York," Olivia said with a content sigh as she sipped her latte.

"There are places like this in New York the problem is they are surrounded by a lot more noise and people in a hurry to get someplace unimportant," Ed huffed.

"Ok grump old man," joked nudging him with her leg.

"Who you calling old," he asked playfully poking her sides causing her to burst out in laughter.

This caught Noah's attention and he wanted in on the action and wiggled off his chair and over to him mom. He followed Ed's actions and while they didn't have the same effect on her, Olivia continued to laugh with her son.

"Are you trying to gang up on me sweet boy? I thought you were on my side," she countered tickling him back causing the little boy a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Mama tickles," he gasped out. "Help," he treated to the safety of Ed's arms.

Ed adjusted the young boy on his lap turning him so his back was to his chest and he could wrap a protective arm around his waist.

"Oh you think you're so smooth because Ed saved you huh," Olivia smiled at the proud look on her sons face that only grew with her acknowledgment. "I'll remember this little man you never know when the tickle monster will return," she said attempting to tickle him again but Ed playfully blocked her.

"You ready to hit the playground bud."

"Swing," he asked?

"Oh there are swings, slides, jungle gyms, trucks, trains, ponds and so much more," Ed said getting more and more excited as Noah's eyes grew with innocent wonder.

"We go now," Noah jumped down and acted like he knew exactly where to go to get to Luxembourg Gardens.

"Whoa sweet boy first we need to pay and then potty and we can go," Olivia announced as they had been working on potty training and she didn't want him to regress.

"Here," Ed said giving her some money. "You want to wait for the waiter and I will take him to the bathroom."

"Are you ok to do that," she asked as he had never taken Noah to the bathroom in public before?

"If I am not back in ten minutes send the search party," he joked taking Noah's hand before the venture into the building.

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she watched her two guys go. Going to the bathroom was such a small thing but it was such a fatherly thing to do. The waiter came and Olivia paid the bill telling him to keep the change. He left with a happy smile on his face but that was nothing compared the grin she saw her son sporting. She could see Ed chuckling slightly as they got closer and Noah was clearly excited to share their bathroom adventures.

"Mama mama guess what," Noah said placing his hands on her knees and bouncing in front of her?

"What baby," she asked laughing already at her son's excitement.

"I pee standing up," he announced proudly.

"You did," she over excitedly asked.

"Uh-huh the potty against the wall and goes to the floor."

"They had urinals in there…I thought about putting him on the toilet but they looked so big compared to him and I didn't want him to fall in or have some bad experience. I hope that's ok," Ed said suddenly nervous.

"Ed of course it is ok," she said with a smile. "We have only done sitting on the potty because he is usually too little to stand up…looks like he had a good first experience standing up."

"First step standing up to pee second step writing our names in the snow," he smirked.

"Oh please spare me," she joked.

"Mama playground now," Noah asked tugging her hand?

"Ok, sweetie lets go," she said gathering their things. "Ed," she called out.

"Yeah," he asked preparing to help her with something?

"Thanks," she said giving him a kiss.

"Anytime."

* * *

Once they arrived at the Garden's Noah was amazed at everything he saw. There was a lot of open space which the young boy was not use to even though he had spent plenty of time in central park. The paths where lines with trees, bushes and flowers all meticulously cared for. Seeing Noah's fascination with the overall beauty of the area they explored a little instead of going straight to the playground like they had planned.

"Whoa big building," Noah said pointing ahead of him.

"That is the Luxembourg Palace," Ed provided the information he was certain Noah would not retain.

"What a palace," his curious eyes looked up to one of the two people he thought had all the answers in the world?

"A palace is a really big house," he said keeping it as simple as possible.

"Wow someone live there?"

"Well, not anymore, but someone use to live there."

"Who?"

"Her name was Marie de' Medici and she was the Queen of France," Ed said thankful he read up on all the places he wanted to visit before they came. "She lived here with her son."

"We live here," Noah asked excited?

"Not on my salary," Ed joked but Noah didn't understand. "No one lives here anymore…people use it for business."

"Like police," Noah asked knowing only people that work for the police.

"Yeah like police," he responded.

Olivia and Ed watched as Noah took in his surroundings. He would run a few feet ahead of them to look at another flower or pick up sticks. Never venturing far, he would always turn back for his mom approval which he always got. Not wanting Noah to expend all his energy before they got to the playground Ed hoisted the small boy up on his shoulders.

"Whoa I big boy now," Noah said happily from his new vantage point.

"You're the biggest boy here," she confirmed loving hearing her son's laughter and joy.

"What do you say we head to the playground Noah."

"I say playground," he shouted.

As they approached the playground Noah got overly excited and started wiggling around. Not wanting to drop him, Ed quickly settled Noah on the ground and almost instantly he took off running.

"The equipment for the younger kids is in the front and the more advanced equipment is in the back," Ed explained reading the sign.

"I'm not sure Noah will even notice there is other equipment," Olivia laughed seeing her son immediately hop on a wood train set.

"That boy does love his trucks and trains," Ed smiled standing behind Olivia and wrapping his arms around her waist.

He never really thought about his future before but he was certain he never would have imagined this. Now though, he couldn't imagine his life without this. He held Olivia as she relaxed into his arms and they watched Noah running around the jungle gym equipment without a care in the world. It almost couldn't get better than this.

"Ed swing," Noah ran over to him grabbing his hand.

Ed glance at Olivia who nodded her head for him to go. Olivia followed taking some more pictures and videos of her two guys. Eventually they switched and Olivia pushed Noah while Ed documented the moment. After the swings Noah raced to the slides where he easily ran up and slide down 20 times. Noah also made sure to hit up the sandbox and found his way back into the jungle gym wanting to show his mom and Ed how he walked the rope bridge, crawled through tunnels and climbed into the tree house before going down the slide.

It was approaching noon and Noah had been going strong for a couple hours, but Liv knew her son was headed for an epic meltdown if he didn't get some lunch and a nap.

"Hey Noah we are going to go get something to eat ok," Olivia explained to her son.

"Ok mama I stay here," Noah responded not missing a beat.

"Oh nice try little man but you need some lunch too."

"I not hungy."

"I think you are hungry and you need your energy to keep playing right."

Noah looked at him mom not sure he liked her line of reasoning.

"We play after."

"We will play after, plus there are still some cool things we need to see," she said hoping to distract her son away from the playground.

Noah stood up and requested to be picked up by his mom. She obliged and they headed out of the playground. They stopped by the fountain and Noah was fascinated by the boats floating on top of the water. If her son wasn't so tired she knew he would request to stay longer but his head had sunk to her shoulder and his thumb was in his mouth. She knew if she didn't get food in him soon he would be asleep before he ate and she didn't want that.

"How about we get some food for him now because I don't think he makes it back to the hotel awake?"

"Yeah I saw a little pizza place just outside that should be quick," Ed said looking at Noah who was quickly losing the battle with consciousness.

"You want pizza Noah," she asked and kissed his head.

"Pizza," he whispered with a smile.

* * *

Olivia and Ed kept Noah engaged in a conversation as they made it to the pizzeria to keep him awake. They ordered him a regular slice of pizza and would worry about themselves once they got back to the hotel. It didn't come a moment too soon as Noah perked up just slightly to polish off the whole piece before promptly falling asleep.

Ed carried him and they took a taxi the short trip back to the hotel. Olivia took off his shoes and pulled off his pants leaving him in pulls ups and a t-shirt before Ed put him in bed.

"I am going to set up the monitor so we can see when he wakes up. Why don't you order us some lunch," she requested pretty hungry herself?

"Sounds like a plan…anything special you want?"

"Whatever you want is fine just get some extra bread and olive oil."

"Done," he said giving her a kiss.

Olivia connected her ipad to the wifi and worked on setting up the monitor. She did not a repeat of this morning and knew Noah would probably still be disoriented waking up from his nap. She walked into the living room area and set the ipad next to the couch.

"Everything good?"

"Yup, he should be out for at least an hour he was totally spent."

"He had so much fun this morning though," Ed smiled thinking back to the pure joy Noah experienced running around the new playground.

"He did and he loved showing off for you," she said giving him a kiss.

"I'm glad he likes me."

"Who are you kidding he loves you…I love you."

"I love Noah…and I love you too," he said giving her a kiss.

This kiss carried on for longer than they intended but this couldn't go to far as they were interrupted by a knock from room service.

"Ugh…to be continued," he questioned?

"Definitely to be continued."

Olivia answer the door and in rolled a fabulous tray of food and bread. She was on vacation and she was going to enjoy every single second of it. So far their short time in Paris had been amazing and she couldn't wait to see what else this city had to offer. She was honestly the happiest she had ever been.


End file.
